


В первый раз

by Moreona



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, графическое описание насилия, изнасилование главного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: Вдохновлено работой"Стилизованная Z"за авторством kelRian. Я просто не могла удержаться и не описать всю ситуацию со стороны капитана!Автор "Стилизованной Z" дал разрешение на ремикс своего фика. В фанфике "В первый раз" цитируется "Стилизованная Z". Автор фика "В первый раз" не претендует на единственно верное отображение ПОВ Монастарио.Бета Altra Realta
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	В первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стилизованная Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246009) by [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian). 



> Вдохновлено работой ["Стилизованная Z"](archiveofourown.org/works/25246009) за авторством kelRian. Я просто не могла удержаться и не описать всю ситуацию со стороны капитана!
> 
> Автор "Стилизованной Z" дал разрешение на ремикс своего фика. В фанфике "В первый раз" цитируется "Стилизованная Z". Автор фика "В первый раз" не претендует на единственно верное отображение ПОВ Монастарио.
> 
> Бета Altra Realta

Капитан Монастарио никогда не думал, что окажется в таком абсурдном положении. Раньше Лис всегда стремился скрыться и редко затягивал поединки. И еще ни разу он не рисковал залезать в личные покои коменданта. Увы, но все когда-нибудь случается впервые. Перевязь со шпагой и пистолетами уже лежала на столе, когда Зорро выскользнул откуда-то из-за шкафа и приставил к горлу Энрике шпагу. Самое отвратительное было то, что капитан совершенно не ожидал ничего подобного. Более того, он уже успел снять мундир и переодеться ко сну. Чертов Лис!

— Не вздумайте позвать охрану, — на лице разбойника привычная усмешка. Только на этот раз злее. — Я успею убить вас раньше, чем ваши доблестные уланы спохватятся.

Капитану оставалось только бессильно прожигать врага ненавидящим взглядом и покорно ждать, пока разбойник свяжет ему руки. Впрочем, на достигнутом Зорро не остановился, и за связанными руками последовал кляп и плотная повязка на глаза. Все, что Энрике оставалось — это мысленно проклинать разбойника да гадать, что тот задумал на этот раз. Ведь должна же у него быть веская причина для подобной выходки!

Они просто вышли из здания комендатуры и скользнули к неприметной калитке на заднем дворе. Капитану только и оставалось обещать себе устроить обленившимся уланам учения. Чтобы впредь не дрыхли на посту. В глубине души он, правда, не верил, что это поможет.

— Как удачно, что вы не поставили здесь часового, — шёпот бандита обжег ухо и заставил волоски на теле встать дыбом, — а сейчас, сеньор капитан, мы с вами прогуляемся в одно местечко.

Идти со связанными руками и повязкой на глазах было неудобно. Утоптанная земля успела остыть за вечер и холодила босые ступни. Невозможность сориентироваться и хоть немного предсказать действия Лиса нервировали. Перестук копыт для дезориентированного капитана стал полной неожиданностью. А сама скачка в неизвестном направлении была еще унизительней — разбойник просто перекинул его через седло как куль с мукой. Или как похищенную сеньориту из слезливых романчиков.

Когда конь перешел на шаг и, судя по звукам, вошел в какую-то скрытую пещеру, Энрике с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения. В этой чертовой скачке он умудрился отбить себе живот о жесткую луку седла, а горячая ладонь Лиса, придерживающая пленника, только добавляла сумятицу мыслям. Отведя коня куда-то в сторону, разбойник без церемоний стащил капитана с седла и куда-то повел. Повязка по-прежнему не позволяла видеть и понимания ситуации не добавляла. А еще Зорро молчал, и это было самым странным в этой дурной ночи.

Когда разбойник, по прежнему не говоря ни слова, привязал его к скрещенным доскам и отошел, капитан тихо перевел дыхание. Характерный шелест разворачиваемого за спиной кнута не оставлял сомнений в намерениях Лиса. Правда, причина этой выходки была капитану неведома. Если только не припомнить пеона, получившего сегодня на площади два десятка ударов плетью за свой длинный язык.

Первые удары почти не причинили боли, хотя приятного, конечно, было мало. Когда Зорро подошел вплотную и провел рукой по этим первым ранам, Энрике против воли напрягся. Но продолжал молчать, сжимая зубы. Следующие удары посыпались безостановочно. Кожа горела и лопалась, когда острый конец кнута вспарывал ее словно нож бумагу. Капитану оставалось только держаться и молчать, не позволяя себе позорной слабости на глазах заклятого врага. Боль вспыхивала под закрытыми веками белыми искрами, а шум крови в ушах оглушал.

Энрике не помнил, как в конце концов потерял сознание. Не чувствовал, как пленитель аккуратно укладывает избитое тело на подстилку. Стягивает остатки одежды. Аккуратно обтирает раны.

Он очнулся от ощущений. В голове стоял туман, а собственное тело казалось чужим и неподъемным. Боль от ран и тянущее удовольствие от движения скользких пальцев внутри переплеталось во что странное. Настолько странное, что Энрике не сразу сообразил, что чертов бандит творит!

Неожиданно нежные пальцы умело ласкали пленника, каждый раз задевая какую-то точку внутри, отчего в паху тяжелело. Тело горело уже не столько от ран, сколько от уверенных действий Лиса. Энрике тихо застонал сквозь кляп, цепляясь пальцами за подстилку, на которую был уложен.  
Кружилась голова. А повязка на глазах только усиливала это чувство и добавляла ирреальности происходящего.  
И мысли о сопротивлении в таком состоянии даже не посетили лихорадящий рассудок.

Жадные руки, до синяков сжимающие бедра и задницу. Горячий твердый член, движущийся в жестком ритме. Жар и боль, переплетенные до неотделимости одного от другой. Тихие стоны, и не сразу понять, что это стонет сам Энрике. Чужая ладонь скользнула по животу вниз, уверенно обхватила вставший член пленника.  
Несколько движений по сочащемуся смазкой стволу, и мир взорвался разноцветными искрами под закрытыми веками.  
И темнота, принявшая в свои объятия отключившийся разум.

***

Пришел в себя капитан Монастарио в собственной комнате. Если бы не заботливо перебинтованные раны и боль в истерзанном теле, можно было бы счесть случившееся дурным сном. Да и не в избиении было дело.  
То, что Зорро сделал потом… И то, как сам Энрике отреагировал…  
Да, можно сделать скидку на помутнение сознания после истязания, и все же…

Капитан не горел желанием разбираться во всем произошедшем, но мысли нет-нет да и лезли в голову. Правда сначала ему пришлось экстренно приводить себя в порядок и искать обезболивающее. По понятным причинам обратиться к врачу капитан не мог. Он вовсе не хотел услышать, как весь город судачит о его унижении.

Длинный день наконец закончился, и обошлось, слава Господу, без сюрпризов. Хоть и пришлось выходить в город, но, по счастью, никто не озаботился внимательно приглядеться к суровому коменданту.  
А лихорадку после порки он все-таки схватил и весь день чувствовал себя как при качке на корабле.  
Разобрав дела гарнизона, капитан Монастарио наконец отправился к себе, надеясь, что и ночь пройдет спокойно. Изможденному организму требовался отдых, а разум с трудом уже справлялся и с температурой, и с действием обезболивающих. Кое-как раздевшись, Энрике просто рухнул на постель, молясь о возможности быстро заснуть.

Не вышло — спина горела, как будто под повязки запихали угли. В голове мутилось от боли и жара, так что Энрике не сразу понял, что в его комнате есть кое-кто еще.  
Непрошеный гость бесцеремонно и по-хозяйски зажег свечу. Потом присел на скрипнувшую под его весом кровать, откинул в сторону одеяло. Энрике сжал зубы, тяжело вздохнув, когда Зорро осторожно срезал повязки и стал осматривать искалеченную спину.  
Поворачиваться к врагу он не стал, и не в гордости дело. Просто не было сил даже на то, чтобы послать разбойника куда подальше. Оставалось только терпеть уверенные прикосновения и молиться, чтобы Лис поскорее убрался.

Прохладная, пахнущая травами мазь успокаивала боль. Жаль, что слабость и головокружение не хотели проходить так легко. А еще он против воли напрягался, когда ладони Зорро спускались к его ягодицам. Тишина раздражала и злила, но Энрике не собирался нарушать молчание первым.  
Чужие пальцы уверенно скользили по отметинам от кнута, втирая мазь. Капитан чуть шевельнулся, меняя позу — невозможно лежать совершенно неподвижно.  
Одна рука Зорро тут же сжала его плечо, так, чтобы не вывернулся, пока пальцы второй не спеша прошлись по ложбинке между ягодиц. Надавили на вход, заставляя кусать губы от собственного бессилья.

И снова — умелые движения внутри, от которых внизу живота разгорался совсем другой жар. Тяжелое дыхание Лиса, обжигающее шею. Распаленное тело выгнулось на постели. Жар, уже не от лихорадки, поднимался откуда-то изнутри. Энрике, проклиная себя, против воли приподнялся, и второй рукой Зорро обхватил его вставший член, уверенно лаская.  
Он кусал губы, отчаянно пытаясь перебороть это неправильное, ненормальное возбуждение. И одновременно желая получить наконец разрядку.

Впрочем, в этот раз Зорро не стал его трогать. То ли проявляя своеобразную заботу, то ли…  
Когда все закончилось разбойник снова смазал и перевязал раны. И, уже почти выскользнув в окно, неожиданно спросил:

— Энрике, почему ты не позвал охрану?

Монастарио чуть не задохнулся от ярости и возмущения. И выпалил, не задумываясь:

— Не смей обращаться ко мне по имени!

— Я подумаю, если ты хорошо попросишь. — И, сверкнув улыбкой, Зорро наконец убрался восвояси, оставив своего противника переживать этот позорный проигрыш в одиночестве.

***

Это было настоящим сумасшествием. Дурным сном. Капитан Монастарио снова и снова сжимал пальцами виски и ругался сквозь зубы, но ничего не мог поделать.

Или… не хотел? О такой возможности Энрике даже помыслить боялся, старательно отгоняя от себя воспоминания.

А ведь стоило, стоило задуматься с самого начала. А теперь, похоже, поздно.  
Противостояние с Зорро медленно, но верно превращалось во что-то настолько сложное, что капитан даже не мог уже точно сказать, что же он чувствует к наглому бандиту.  
Нет, ненависть никуда не исчезла, но кроме нее добавились и другие чувства. И все они сплетались в груди в клубок ядовитых змей, не давая дышать и трезво мыслить.

Энрике с яростью бросался погоню за наглым Лисом, но еще ни разу не мог победить своего врага. А тот улыбался так ярко, что выводило коменданта из себя еще больше.  
Снова и снова. И каждый раз все заканчивалось одинаково — Зорро приходил за своим трофеем, заставляя ненавидеть себя еще сильнее.  
За эти чувства. За собственную слабость. За жар и боль, сжигающие тело. Страсть и ненависть, неотличимые друг от друга. И удовольствие. Греховное наслаждение тела.

Когда в очередном поединке его шпага достала-таки чертова Лиса, Монастарио не сразу и поверил. И лишь когда разбойник убрался, медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Идиот. Сам отпустил его. Зачем?!

Солдаты искали раненого разбойника по домам пуэбло, а их капитан заперся в своей комнате, подальше от чужих глаз, давая волю гневу и… беспокойству. Ночь перевалила за середину, когда Энрике услышал шорох у окна. В следующее мгновение затянутая в черное фигура перемахнула через подоконник.

— Ненормальный, — выругался комендант, когда Зорро, приблизившись, просто упал на него, повалив на кровать. Расфокусированный взгляд в прорезях маски заставлял волноваться. Энрике потрогал лоб своего ночного мучителя, ощущая, как и положено, жар.

— Ненормальный, — повторил он, делая попытку выбраться из-под тяжелого лихорадящего тела.

Зорро тихо выдохнул и поцеловал его.  
В первый раз.


End file.
